


Endless (Ib)

by FAWorks



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAWorks/pseuds/FAWorks
Summary: Art museums are like safe havens for your soul, unfortunately, a certain art gallery decided to turn your little heaven into a hellish nightmare.Garry x Reader
Relationships: Garry (Ib)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Quotev

(Eye color) eyes darted along the various and colorful streaks splashed across the canvas, a dreamy sigh leaving your lips at the neatly done painting. The perfect image of the beach seemed so real that you could almost feel the warm and calm air of the ocean breeze—

“Um, excuse me? You’re not supposed to touch the paintings,” a young woman interrupted you. Gasping and quickly retracting your hand back in surprise, you hastily apologized, 

“Oh, sorry! I—I, I didn't mean to…”

Even though the staff could somehow understand your admiration for the art pieces, this silly habit of yours still gets you into trouble every time. You knew very well that museums don’t allow visitors to touch the delicate crafts because it may affect their value. But staring at their beauty often left you in a daze; paintings and sculptures of different kinds always seemed to pull you in, and when you find yourself slowly reaching out to touch them, someone would always snap you out of your trance.

The lady said nothing in reply to your sheepish smile and only walked away after scolding you. You lowered your head in embarrassment, yet again, before you heard something ring inside your pocket. You reached for your phone, flipping it open after to check the call. 

'Dad'

You immediately pressed a button and placed it on your ear as soon as you saw the name on the screen.

 _“(Name)! How’s it going there?”_ The enthusiasm of the man at the other end was evident, making you giggle a bit.

 _“It’s wonderful. Too bad you missed it… Hopefully you guys could come next time,”_ you answered, the smile on your lips slightly turning into a small frown.

You loved art as much as your family did. After all, you did grow up traveling with your parents in different places to explore museums, so it kind of felt lonely to be visiting an amazing gallery like this one all by yourself.

Your dad caught a cold, probably from too much work, and your loving mom who couldn’t bring herself to leave him alone at his state decided to stay at home with him, urging you to attend the exhibit even without them. Inviting your siblings was out of the question though for they had their weekend classes. What a bummer. You were the eldest, and having two more brothers wasn’t as chaotic as most people deemed it to be, well at least because they looked up to you.

As your thoughts brought you back to some fond memories of the people who were dear to you, you somehow found yourself at the second floor of the art gallery, wandering aimlessly as you continued chatting with your dad,

 _“Yeah, what a shame… Sounds like you’re enjoying yourself though, it is_ _a rare opportunity to see the artworks of the great Guertena after all!”_

You could feel the admiration in his voice, not even surprised because you’ve always known that your father greatly respected the said artist. His displays did show how incredibly talented he was.

 _“But I’d enjoy it more if you were all here,”_ you replied as you passed by an odd yet beautiful painting of a woman, before shortly glancing at its title. 

‘The Lady in Red.’

_“You know how your old man is when it comes to his pills, I blame my age for being forgetful.”_

_“You look like you’re only 37 though."_

_“I know right? I’m still quite dashing for the ladies, aren’t I?”_

You silently rolled your eyes at that. _"I_ _’m gonna tell mom."_

_“Just kidding, no one could beat your mother— the only lady for me.”_

His cheesy statement managed to put a soft smile on your face. They were a perfect pair, even though the relationship itself wasn’t. Of course every relationship had its ups and downs, yet what made them different is that they could make it work no matter what happens without shouting at each other every now and then.

_“Honestly, you sound like a love struck teenager in high school.”_

_“No one is too young or too old for love, (Name)!”_

You weren’t really interested in anyone right now, probably because you were too busy staring at a bunch of art pieces instead of real life people.

You snorted a bit at the thought before shaking your head. _"_ _Yeah? Well, I won’t be having that any time soon.”_

_“How come? Don't tell me— you don't have any plans in giving us granchildren?!”_

_“What? No! I meant I need to focus on my studies first, geez.”_

_“Haha, I’m kidding! Anyway, your mom’s out for groceries and—”_

The line instantly cut dead, catching you off guard for you were sure that you didn’t press anything to end the call yet. You quickly examined your phone and saw that there was no signal. 

_‘That’s weird, just awhile ago—’_

The flickering of the lights made you stop on your tracks, gripping your phone tightly as the eerie silence engulfed the whole place. Fear and worry started growing inside of your chest as you looked around. You must have been too busy talking with your dad that you didn’t notice the sudden disappearance of the guests. 

“T–the hell?” you muttered in a shaky breath.

You didn’t like this feeling– no one did. After all, standing _alone_ in a deserted hallway inside an art museum with the lights going on and off seemed like a scene you would only see in horror films. They were fun to watch actually since you were a big fan of those, but being the main character in one wasn’t. You now had an idea what it felt like to be in their shoes.

* * *

Okay, maybe you were being too paranoid, you thought. You could just go outside. There was definitely a reason for all of this, right? How silly, maybe they had technical problems and needed to evacuate everyone? Yeah, that’s it. No biggies, calm down.

But your actions only made your heart beat go faster in panic when you realized that the doors were completely locked, not even budging at the slightest when you tried to pull and push the handles.

It was like they were nailed shut to the wall.

You were stuck.

How the hell did this even happen?

Was this some kind of promotional stunt done by the staff?

Scaring people off?

Well whatever it was, it wasn’t funny. You were seriously getting creeped out each passing moment. The temperature inside the whole museum was slowly dropping too, you observed. It was rather getting cold,

“What the fuck.”

Truthfully, you were getting pissed off and frightened at the same time, the latter part actually starting to consume your whole being as you pondered over your next move. You couldn’t see past the glass doors and windows, it was like a huge and thick fog covered the whole building in darkness and prevented you from seeing anything outside. You decided that it was best not to call for help nor attempt to make any unnecessary noises. What if there was someone— _something_ else inside with you? Hearing your own voice echo in the spacious building wouldn't sound as comforting too.

_“Come play with me~”_

Holy— what was that?! The situation only terrorized you even more when the lights completely went off, leaving you all alone in the pitch black gallery. Well, obviously you weren’t alone. The faint giggles of a girl, at least from what you could make out from the sound, was enough to make you freeze on the spot.

_“Come with me~”_

Hell no, fuck that. You weren’t the dumb one in those movies where they would naively follow a god damn voice in the middle of an empty gallery because of their curiosity. It was a trap. Whoever that was... was probably a spawn of Satan.

And you guessed it right.

Your eyes caught something in the corner, it was wearing what seemed like... _a red dress_. It blended right in the dark hall, reason why it was quite hard to tell what it really was, before your eyes widened when it finally came closer.

It was a statue.

A headless. Statue.

Hey no sweat, supposedly you were to release a sigh of relief since it was just a mere object, for display purposes only, right? Right.

But then it moved by itself. 

"What the fuck?!”

Its demonic roar accompanied by your loud scream resonated in the whole museum, probably enough to shatter a few glasses and mirrors. The monstrous being didn’t even bother to begin its chase for you literally fainted right then and there, the gallery monster suddenly stepping back a bit as if it was ordered not to harm the human lying on the floor. Your vision noticed a flash of something shiny, before your heavy lids gave up on you, (Eye color) eyes completely shutting.

Art galleries were like sanctuaries for you, before an unknown yet malevolent force decided to turn it into its own personal nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain.

An overwhelming one.

The continuous aching has been spreading all over your body, your mind becoming both numb and overly sensitive to the jolting pulse that coursed through your veins. What the hell kind of _warm_ _welcome_ was this? You didn't expect the tingling sensation to greet you when you first felt your consciousness kicking in, your mind being hazy from the prior events that took place before darkness consumed you.

 __"... f–fuck..." You agonizingly groaned as you stayed on the ground, sprawled and dazed.

It felt like you were stuck in this hell for hours, and you silently wished that you could just pass out once more instead of bearing this painful experience, that was until the seemingly endless torture came to a sudden stop. Slowly but surely, you opened an eye when you finally found yourself breathing normally again. 

A pair of dark, red eyes met your (Eye colour) ones, the little girl crouching in front of you holding what appeared like a... black rose, right at your face. It was dripping wet.

"... I think this is yours," the brown haired girl spoke up as you shot her a weary look. When you didn't make any move to take it from her grasp, she decided to explain the situation at the simplest she can.

"The rose is our life, I think... Please keep it safe," she said in a quiet voice. You only let your head slump on the ground out of exhaustion due to the suffering inflicted upon you earlier.

After giving you some time to recover, the young girl, who introduced herself as Ib, started telling you everything she knew of this _world_ so far. Which honestly wasn't much considering that she was just a poor nine year old who got stuck in this nightmare with you, and the only thing that she encountered were, in her own words, gallery monsters. 

Everything looked surreal inside the redroom; from the floor, the walls and even the door, it was all clad in that sickening crimson color. Carefully scanning the surroundings, you soon noticed that you were in a library of some sort. When you asked Ib for the specific details, she told you the tale of a _red_ lady who was picking on your pitiful flower. Since she was very much aware of what would happen once it loses all of its petals, she immediately took action on her own and after getting the red key the abomination has dropped, she found you lying inside this room. Good thing that she managed to put your flower in a vase from the former room at the last minute, before locking the lady in red outside.

You would have praised her for having such an impressive imagination— it was hard to believe her at first naturally.

But then the memories of the dark art gallery, that montrous headless statue, and the chilling laughter of a child all came back rushing to you that you couldn't help but fear not only for your safety but for Ib's too. If what she assumed about being trapped in an alternate and demonic version of Guartena's exhibit was the least bit true, and that your life including hers were now connected to a single flower, what were you supposed to do? Fight off a bunch of statues? Colorful ladies whose lower halves were glued to a canvas?

"How did you end up here, (Name)?" Her curious stare darted over you.

"I–I'm not sure. One minute I was in the gallery when everyone else disappeared and then the next thing I knew, I'm here with you," you answered.

"Oh, I thought you jumped in the painting too..." 

The two of you slipped into a surprisingly comfortable silence, mostly you pondering over your next actions, before Ib stood up and approached one of the shelves. You quickly got up and walked towards her when you saw that she was trying to reach for a book at one of the highest shelves.

" _Carrie Careless and the Galette des Rois_ , a moving storybook huh?" You gave it a brief look over once you got a hold of it, closing the entire thing in a flash after getting to the _gruesome_ part.

"Nope— nuh uh. Definitely not for kids. Sorry Ib, but I'm not going to let you read something like this," you said in a stern manner as you put it back in its rightful spot, another book sticking out of place as you did so. Sighing, you pushed it back as well.

"Anyways, we better get a move o—" 

The sound of clicking cut you off from your sentence, as if something just unlocked, catching both you and your companion's attentions. Making small but steady steps towards the other door, you reluctantly twisted the knob, hoping that the other side didn't have any deformed creations in it. For some reason, you weren't ready yet to witness whatever Ib had.

The unknown certainly was... terrifying.

The next room wasn't any different from the last, the whole area drowning in that same red color, except this time there were two options to choose from. Purely out of intuition, you guided Ib towards the right path, expecting some kind of jumpscare as both of you trudged along the hallway. You were only grateful that instead of nasty looking monsters, it was a guy sleeping on the floor that greeted you.

An illusion? Maybe. You weren't so sure how this whole _under_ world thing worked, what if everything was just one big hallucination? An interactive simulation the Guartena gallery staff has actually prepared for its visitors? It's not that you doubted Ib, noting that children can be more honest than adults nowadays, but everything was just plainly unbelievable. Although judging from Ib's expression, she most likely won't be lying about this kind of stuff.

"Ugh..."

The moaning came from the male. You cautiously poked at him, silently praying that he was human and not some full body painting out to get you. When his wailing continued on, you made a swift search around for anything that might be of use to help him. Fortunately, _or unfortunately_ , all you retrieved was a small key. Obviously there was a door compatible for it.

"Ib, stay here with him. I'm gonna take a look around. If something scary appears, don't hesitate to run away or go back to the library and barricade yourself, okay?"

The girl only nodded at your orders as you gently ruffled her hair, in which she didn't mind. It was just your attempt to ease her, though by now you knew that she would be able to handle anything.

She was a brave girl after all.

* * *

Further inspecting the right hallway only led you to a dead end— well not really. You instantly backtracked as soon as the headless statue in a blue dress came into view. It was blocking a door.

"Uhhh no, not gonna happen. Maybe the left hallway has something," you told yourself.

Jogging towards the other path, you soon found yourself in another room that was devoid of any kind of life. Taking light and quiet steps forward to avoid unwanted attraction, your eyes widened at the sight of petals scattered all over the floor. You gulped, your hand finding itself safely tucking your own rose inside your pockets.

It didn't take long for you to put two and two together; the guy's helpless form, the pieces of rose petals that trailed towards another door— he was in the same state as you were moments ago. Meaning that _something_ was on the process of plucking all of it until it was just the stem left.

You let out a frustrated sigh, time was running out for the poor dude so you'd had no choice but to just straight up bust inside.

"Wooh! C'mon (Name)! You can do it! You got this!" You encouraged yourself with some words, fists tightening in resolve and adrenaline firing up your whole body.

* * *

"Ib! I got his rose! How's he doing?" You eagerly showed her the blue rose whose tips were drenched in water.

You had to admit, screaming like a madman, startling the blue lady enough for her to drop the flower, and then going on a wild good chase inside the small room wasn't _that_ hard. Even if she did manage to grab and claw at your legs during the fiasco, which probably costed you one or two petals, bashing her head using a stool was proven to be quite helpful.

"Hmmm..... what happened?"

When the lavender haired man finally came to, a series of yells and accusations bombarded you and Ib, mostly because he thought that he was being attacked not by one but two monstrosities that were the portraits. You tried to calm the hysterical male down, assuring him that no harm would befall on him since you two were basically just your average people who also got lost in this godforsaken dimension. After hearing Ib's stories of her _fun adventures_ with you somehow tagging along the way, despite it not being too long ago, the said man apologized profusely.

"I–I didn't mean to— I'm sorry for mistaking you both as those monsters." He slightly bowed his head. 

"It's alright, no biggie."

Ib agreed with you.

"Ah! Where are my manners? My name's Garry, and you two are?"

"I'm (Name), this here's Ib. It's nice to meet someone here who's _not_ trying to murder us every now and then."

Garry chuckled at your exasperated tone, before he exclaimed with a confident smile, "Dear me! I can't leave you two all by yourselves now, can I? Especially when you have a kid such as Ib. I'll go with you."

"... what's that supposed to mean?" 

Of course, fellow _normal_ people who were sucked into this sick game of puzzles should stick together as much as possible to accomplish more feats in the future, right? Right.

Still, his comment left a bitter taste in your mouth, it was like he was implying that you couldn't— _wouldn't—_ be able to take care of the girl by yourself. Retorting back with a _"No thanks bro I got this."_ would definitely sound childish, and it was the last thing you all needed right now.

"Nothing! Anyways, let's go."

He stood up, enthusiastically at that, and brought his hands in front of you two to hoist you both up. Patting the dust away from his coat, which probably accumulated since he was laying there for god knows how long, he proceeded to go ahead.

"Hyeeeek!!"

Garry stumbled back when the nearby painting, who had its tongue stuck out like it was mocking the seaweed head, spat out. You couldn't help a bewildered look and the tiniest grin form on your face.

Man, this was going to be a long ride.


End file.
